


Still Proceeding

by Tashilover



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Foggy gives Matt the perfect Christmas gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [[Trad] Still Proceeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065179) by [Skayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt)



> I had prompted this on the meme long ago, but no one ever wrote. So I did. =3

"What sights do you miss the most?"

This was a common question. The usual answer was colors, and people usually accepted it with a knowing nod. The more elaborate answers were reserved for closer friends: the sights of New York, the ocean, reading his favorite novels. Answering that question was a bit of a bother nowadays. Of course he missed the blue sky and flowers and birds. Did he really need to say it so often? It should be a given.

When Foggy asked the question, Matt was a bit more honest. "Cartoons. I miss watching Bugs Bunny cartoons. So many of the jokes are sight gags and it _kills_ me when I don't know what's on the screen. The whole, _It's rabbit season, fire!_ is my absolute favorite. And... oh-oh! You know on computer screens, when it goes into sleeping mode and it has that little bouncing logo? I would watch that for hours. And it never went into the corner! Never!"

It sounded superficial, but it was the truth. Matt didn't know how much he missed the little things until it was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

For Christmas this year Karen had gotten him a copy of Hamilton. Matt already knew it was a CD before she even placed the gift in his hands. Once he unwrapped it, Karen couldn't help herself and gushed about the play, talking about how popular it was, how good the songs were, and "Hurry up and listen to it because I need someone to talk about it!"

"In a moment, Karen," Foggy said. "It's my turn."

Matt grinned as Foggy placed a badly-wrapped present in his hands. It felt like he took a newspaper and wrapped and rewrapped the present over and over until it was more paper than gift. At this point it doubled as a piñata. There was also an added bonus: the obscenely amount of paper hid the present surprisingly well from his senses. "I feel like I'm going to be here forever," Matt said as he tore off one layer after another.

"I did it to protect the gift. Keep going, you're almost there."

He kept going, pulling off more and more paper, pushing it to the side, letting it pile up on the floor. "What is this?" He said as he finally pulled off the last layer. "What... a plate...?"

Whatever he held in his hands was not glass. It felt like hard plastic. He ran his fingers over the bumps and grooves of it, and he startled when he realized it was some kind of a mask.

Matt frowned. Karen was standing right there, watching him. She didn't know of Matt's nightly activities, so it was unlikely Foggy had given him something for his costume, so why...?

His fingers certainly knew something more than he did. His hands ran over the eyes, the nose, the lips, the cheeks, over and over again, almost frantic. This shape was familiar. He knew this face. He knew this face. He knew this face.

Suddenly it clicked. "Oh god, Foggy... is this...?

"I got in contact with an artist," Foggy said quickly. "I brought in all the photographs of your dad, and she figured out the dimensions of his face and she fed the information through a 3-D printer-"

"Foggy," Karen started. "What did you...?

"This is my dad," Matt sobbed, unable to control himself. Tears freely flowed down his cheeks as his fingers kept touching the 3-D model of his dad's face. It was him. The same eyebrows, the broken nose, even the little unseen mole under his dad's chin was there. It was all there. He hadn't seen his dad's face in over a decade. "It's a photograph. Foggy gave me a photograph."

He clutched the gift to his chest. "Thank you... thank you..."

"Merry Christmas, buddy," Foggy said to him gently, rubbing his back as Matt quietly cried.

It was a the little things Matt missed the most. He missed the sight of perfect ice cream swirls, _Where's Waldo_ books, and now, holding the 3-D printed of his father's face, he realized how much he missed the big things too.


End file.
